life is beautiful really?
by kaemiShawol
Summary: saat aku kehilangan orang yang kucinta didepan mataku. saat hati ini terluka karenanya,dia datang. tapi kenapa? kenapa harus dia. orang yang selalu membantuku tanpa kusadari, orang itu... tapi apakah dia juga akan pergi? SHINee n SuJu story. OOC


** Life is beautiful. Really?**

**Author : KaemiShawol**

**Main cast : Kaemi, Onew Shinee**

**Other cast : Suju and SHINee member**

**Disclaimer : Suju and SHINee **** SM Entertaiment**

**A/N : OOC,OC, typo masih berantakan, cerita tak terduga, pokoknya Happy reading aja deh. Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Setelah bekerja begitu keras aku berhasil diterima disalah satu sekolah populer di Seoul. Sebelumnya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, _cho neun Kaemi imnida_. Berumur 17 tahun dengan ciri-ciri berkulit hitam manis, rambut hitam panjang dan yang tak boleh dilupakan adalah berkacamata. Kupandangi gedung luas dihadapanku. Gedung megah bewarna putih dan berlantai tiga ini adalah sekolah baruku. Dengan otak yang cukup pintar aku berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa.

_Teng Teng Teng_

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Sebaiknya aku segera masuk dan mencari kelas sebelum _sonsaengnim_ datang. Cepat-cepat aku berlari menuju kelas, ketika sampai dilorong tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

"_Aigoo!_ Kakiku!"

Teriak seseorang dibawahku. Segera aku bangkit dan melihatnya. Sepertinya dia seorang _namja _atau ..._ yeoja_? Wajahnya terlalu _yeppeo _untuk ukuran seorang namja, tapi sepertinya dia memang namja dilihat dari sikap dan tubuhnya.

"_Mianhae_. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku sedang terburu-buru. Jadi, maafkan aku."

Kulihat namja itu bingung, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis. "Aniyo. _I'm okay, are you okay?"_ tanyanya balik. "Oh, okay."

"Kau murid baru kan? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Aneh, tiba-tiba badanku terasa kaku ketika melihat senyumnya. Untungnya aku segera tersadar. "Ye, cho neun Kaemi imnida. Senang berkenalan, tapi aku harus segera masuk kelas. See you!" ucapku lancar.

Baru saja aku ingat bel telah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Setelah mencari cukup lama, sebuah pintu bertuliskan 2-12 berhasil kutemukan. Saat memasuki kelas, ternyata sonsaengnim sudah datang dan kini tengah mengabsen murid-muridnya.

"Apa kau Kaemi?" tanya sonsaengnim ramah. Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku Mr. Kim. Sekarang kamu boleh duduk disamping Shi Yoon."

Kulihat bangku kosong disebelah namja imut yang tengah memandangku. Dia tersenyum. Aku berjalan menuju kursi yang ditunjuk sonsaengnim tadi dan duduk.

Mr. Kim adalah guru yang baik. Umurnya memang sudah 30 tahun, tapi wajahnya masih tampan. Dulu dia adalah murid yang pintar, maka dari itu diumurnya yang masih muda dia bisa menjadi guru yang hebat.

_Teng Teng Teng!_

bel terakhir berbunyi itu berarti pelajaran untuk hari ini telah berakhir. Hari pertama sangatlah menyenangkan. Aku telah kenal beberaa murid disini, bahkan saah satu _genk_ terkenal disini.

Genk itu bernama "SKYM". Nama itu diambil dari huruf depan masing-masing anggotanya. Yang pertama adalah Choi Minho, dia ini ketua genk. Sering disebut _flaming charisma_ Minho karena mempunyai wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi dan putih ditambah menjadi anggota yang paling sering dikejar-kejar para yeoja. Yang kedua Shi Yoon, namja baik dan pintar, paling hobi bikin roti. Yang ketiga Yesung, namja unik tapi aneh banget. Dia punya kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang super aneh, binatang peliharaannya aja 3 kura-kura yang super ngebosenin. Nah yang terakhir ini yang aku pikir paling "bener" diantara 4 namja itu. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, si _magnae evil_. Orangnya jail tapi pinter banget. Mereka semua adalah teman-temanku, semuanya namja. Teman yeojaku hanya satu, yaitu Yooshin.

Berhubung aku satu dorm dengan Yooshin, lebih baik pulang bersamanya. Karena tak tahu dimana kelasnya, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Yooshin di gerbang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Shi Yoon memanggilku. Ketika kulihat, ternyata genk SKYM dengan mobil hitam yang sepertinya milik Kyu.

"Kaemi! Kaemi! Mau pulang bareng kita nggak?" teriak Shi Yoon lagi.

"Mian, tapi aku sudah janji dengan sahabatku. Lagian kalau kalian nggak cepet kabur, para yeoja itu bakal ngejar kalian," jawabku.

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau gitu kita pulang duluan ya Kaem," ucap Minho buru-buru. Maklum, dia harus segera pulang sebelum yeoja-yeoja berlari mengejarnya. Dan mereka pun melesat pergi.

Sambil menunggu, kulihat namja cantik yang kutabrak tadi pagi. Dia tengah berjalan sendiri, namun tiba-tiba dia tersenyum. Kulihat sekeliling, tapi tak ada seorang pun didekat aku berdiri. Kini dia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hai, kau Kaemi kan? Tadi kamu telat?"

"Ah, _ne_. Tapi hanya 5 menit saja."

Kupandangi namja dihadapanku. Dia sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dariku. Dengan bibir pink, hidung mancung, badan tinggi sedikit berisi ditambah wajahnya yang manis saat tersenyum.

"Sedang menunggu siapa? Mau temani aku pulang?" tanyanya.

Jujur aku kaget mendengarnya, tapi tak enak juga bila menolak. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena aku merasa bersalah telah menabraknya tadi pagi. Terpaksa aku harus sms Yooshin karena tak jadi pulang bersamanya. Akhirnya aku pulang dengan namja cantik itu. Dia seangkatan denganku, hanya saja umurnya 2 tahun lebih tua. Seorang namja lucu, tapi sayang dia tak mempunyai teman. Dia sering di _bullying_ oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Tak terasa kita berdua sudah sampai di depan dormku. Setelah berpamitan, dia berjalan pergi. Kulihat dia sudah lumayan jauh saat aku mengingat sesuatu. "Hei tunggu! Boleh aku bertanya, siapa namamu?"

Kulihat dia menoleh dan tersenyum. Dengan suara yang cukup keras, dia menjawab. "Namaku Lee Taemin! See you next time."

Hmmm... Lee Taemin. Namja bertampang yeoja yang lucu dan unik.

.

Malamnya di dorm..

Udara terasa beitu dingin di Seoul, mungkin sekitar 6° C. Kulihat Yooshin sedang mengerjakan tugas di ruang tamu. Dia terlihat begitu lelah, sebaiknya kubuatkan dia secangkir cokelat panas. "Yooshin, kelihatannya sibuk banget," ucapku membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, seperti inilah. Eh, tadi kamu pulang sama siapa? Pacar kamu?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Eh, aniyo, dia temanku. Aku nggak sengaja nabrak dia tadi pagi. Terus waktu pulang dia ngajak bareng, nggak enak juga kalau nolak," belaku.

Yooshin mengangguk,"Tapi dia manis juga. Kamu udah punya temen?"

"Udah. Bahkan satu genk, tapi mereka baik."

"Udah malem, kayaknya aku harus tidur. Besok harus berangkat pagi nih, aku tidur duluan ya!" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju kasur.

Ya, memang sudah malam. Kuputuskan untuk tidur juga. Yooshin sudah tertidur lelap, tapi aku bener-bener nggak bisa tidur. Melihat _headphone _putih disampingku sepertinya mendengarkan sebuah lagu dapat membuatku lebih nyaman. Sebuah lagu berjudul _life _mengalun ditelingaku. Terbayang kembali wajah namja cantik itu. Senyum manis ditambah dengan wajah cantiknya, Lee Taemin. Tanpa terasa mataku telah terpejam.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua aku bersekolah di SMA Seoul. Seperti kemarin, aku berangkat sekolah dengan menggunakan bus. Dan sama seperti kemarin pula, aku harus menunggu bus di halte depan dorm. Sedang asiknya mendengarkan lagu, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klakson mobil di belakangku. Ketika aku menoleh, kulihat mobil _sport_ hitam berhenti tepat didepanku.

"Kaemi, berangkat bareng kita ya? Ayolah, kemarin kan nggak jadi pulang bareng. Ayo masuk!" ajak Kyu, sang pemilik mobil. Aku hanya terdiam ketika kurasa ada tangan menarikku masuk ke mobil, ternyata Minho dan Shi Yoon yang menarikku. Mana bisa aku melawan mereka berdua yang yang tenaganya 4x lipat dariku.

Mobil Kyu memang keren, dengan berbagai fasilitas didalamnya. Kyu sendiri yang menyetir, disebelahnya ada Yesung. Sedangkan dibelakang, aku diapit oleh 2 pria tampan, Minho dan Shi Yoon. Sepanjang perjalanan kita banyak bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Mereka semua adalah anak-anak yang baik dan menyenangkan. Tak terasa kita sudah sampai disekolah. Mereka yang _notabene _ adalah idola disekolah pasti selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Agar tak mencurigakan, mereka semua keluar satu persatu seperti biasa. Tapi mereka harus cepat-cepat pergi, karena dari kejauhan telah terdengar teriakan-teiakan para yeoja. Dan tinggalah aku sendiri didalam mobil, ketika keadaan aman barulah aku berani keluar.

Saat berjalan sendirian dihalaman parkir, kulihat sebuah mobil _ferrari _ biru melintas didepanku. Salah satu jendela mobil terbuka dan kulihat seorang namja dengan wajah imut, berkulit putih halus, dia juga menggunakan kacamata hitam yang membuatnya semakin terlihat keren. Saat aku melihatnya, ternyata dia juga balas menatapku, sempat mata kita berdua bertemu. _Deg!_ Perasaan apa ini? Tiba-tiba badanku terasa beku. Aku hanya bisa berdiri ditempatku hingga Taemin datang menyadarkanku.

"Hai Kaem! Lagi ngapaian diem disini? Ayo masuk!" ajaknya.

"Ah Taemin. Nggak lagi ngapa-ngapain. Ayo, sebentar lagi bel masuk nih." Aku dan Taemin berjalan masuk ke sekolah. Kita pun berpisah di lorong lantai 2 karena kelas kita berbeda.

"Yoon-_ah_! Ada apa sih? Kayaknya rame banget."

"Oh itu, tadi ada yeoja yang nyoba narik-narik baju Minho untuk dapet tanda tangannya, saking kuatnya itu yeoja baju Minho sampe robek, untung dia bawa jaket. Hahahah..." jawab Shi Yoon.

"Iya nih. Aku baru tau yeoja-yeoja disini ganas-ganas semua. Udah kayak ikan piranha kelaparan dikasih daging ayam. _Scary _banget pokonya," kata Minho yang masih terlihat sibuk mengelap keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Salah sendiri punya wajah cakep, ya itu resikonya," godaku.

"Betul. Eh Kaemi, tapi kenapa kamu nggak histeris ngeliat kita?" tanya Yesung yang memang jarang banget ngomong.

"Entahlah, aku emang nggak tertarik sama kalian," jawabku seadanya.

"Oh iya, siapa sih namja yang sering sama kamu itu?" kini giliran Kyu yang bertanya.

"Namanya Lee Taemin, dia anak 2-8. Minho-ah, dari sekian banyak yeoja yang ngejar-ngejar kamu emang nggak ada yang kamu suka?"

"Aniyo. Kamu udah liat sendiri ganasnya mereka semua. Lebih baik pacaran sama singa Afrika sekalian. Bercanda, tapi emang sih belum ada yang cocok aja. Mau daftar jadi _yeojachingu_ku?" kini Minho yang menggodaku.

"Ha! _Sorry_ ya, kamu bukan tipeku. Hahah.. tapi makasih atas tawarannya."

.

Bel masuk berbunyi dan Mr. Heechul masuk. Dia sama seperti Taemin, namja berwajah yeppeo setelah 2 jam pelajaran, bel istirahat pun berbunyi sebelum pelajaran ketiga ku dimulai. Berjalan menyusuri lorong sendirian, aku bingung mau kemana. Rasanya tak mungkin kalau pergi istirahat bersama genk SKYM yang selalu dikejar-kejar para yeoja. Ketika berjalan melewati lapangan basket, kulihat namja imut yang tadi pagi aku lihat. Untuk sejenak aku berdiri diam memandangnya sebelum kembali tersadar.

"kulihat Taemin berlari mendekat. "Kaemi, lagi apa? Tunggu, kamu lagi liatin seseorang ya?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum, pandangannya tertuju ke lapangan.

"Tau aja. Kamu tau siapa namja yang pake kacamata itu?" tanyaku pada Taemin.

"Itu, dia Onew. Ketua dari genk lucifer, yang pake baju pink itu Key, trus yang disebelahnya Jonghyun dan yang terakhir Siwon. Mereka itu anak orang kaya semua. Jarang mau bergaul sama anak-anak kayak kita. Mereka kenal genk SKYM juga kok. Emang kenapa?" jelas Taemin panjang lebar.

"Oh, aniyo. Mau ke kelasku? Nanti aku kenalin sama genk SKYM, ya kalau mereka udah datang."  
>"Nggak usah. Aku lebih seneng temenan sama kamu aja. Gimana kalo kita ke kantin aja?" ajaknya.<p>

Selama pelajaran ketiga pikiranku tak bisa fokus pada pelajaran yang kuingat hanya namja berwajah imut dengan kacamata itu, ya dia Onew.

_Teng teng teng_

Akhirnya jam pelajaran berakhir juga. Hari ini aku berniat pulang bersama Yooshin, jadi aku menunggunya didepan kelas. Tak lama Yooshin pun keluar. "_Thanks _udah nungguin. Ayo kita pulang!" aku dan Yooshin berjalan menuju gerbang saat mobil sport hitam yang telah kukenal berhenti tepat di depan kami berdua.

"Kaemi, nggak jadi pulang bareng lagi. Hahaha..." ucap Shi Yoon bercanda.

"Iya, hari ini aku pulang bareng temenku lagi. _Mian _ya!"

Kulihat mobil hitam itu menjauh pergi, kuliaht Yooshin masih diam terpaku menatap jalanan kosong.

"Yooshin-ah, kamu kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Eh, aniyo. Kamu hebat ya, punya temen namja-namja cakep semua," jawab Yooshin.

Sampailah kita berdua di dorm, kuperhatikan Yooshin hanya diam tak seperti biasanya. Pandangannya pun terasa kosong. "Shin ah, kamu kenapa? Daritadi diem aja," tanyaku.

Yooshin terlihat terkejut. "Nggak, cuma bingung aja. Namja yang duduk dibelakang yang pake jaket itu Minho ya?" tiba-tiba Yooshin bertanya tentang Minho.

"_Ne_, dia ketua genk SKYM. Cakep sih, tapi anehnya belum punya pacar. Katanya sih belum ada yang cocok, genk SKYM walaupun cakep tapi belum punya pacar semua, kadang aku juga bingung. Emang kenapa? Kamu suka ya?" godaku.

"penasaran aja, emang anaknya kayak gimana?" tanyanya antusias.

Sebuah senyum evil terukir diwajahku. "Minho itu cakep, badannya tinggi putih, nggak terlalu pinter sih, _flaming charisma_, paling hebat olahraga sama main _game_. Yah pokoknya kayak gitu deh. Udah ah aku mau ngerjain tugas dulu buat besok." Dan aku pun semakin yakin kalau Yooshin menyukai Minho. memang benar, tak ada yang bisa menghindar dari charismanya yang besar itu.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju kamar. Mengerjakan tugas terkadang tidak terlalu menyenangkan, hingga tak terasa jam telah menunjukkan pkul 23.00, sebenatr lagi tengah malam. Yooshin sudah tidur sejak tadi, kuputuskan untuk segera tidur. Tak harus berpikir lama, aku pun sudah terlelap.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sudah 2 bulan lamanya aku sekolah disini. Kini aku mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan murid-murid yang sepertinya tidak menyukaiku karena dekat dengan genk SKYM. Jujur saja, walaupun aku berteman baik dengan genk SKYM, tapi aku sama sekali belum kenal Onew atatupun genk _lucifer. _Padahal mereka semua berteman. Mereka memang tidak dekat dengan anak-anak biasa sepertiku, tapi itu tak menjadi sebuah hambatan untuk terus memperhatikannya terus.

_SMA Seoul _...

"Kaem, yeoja yang namanya Yooshin itu udah punya pacar belum?" tanya Minho tiba-tiba.

"_Not yet_. Dia belum punya pacar, emang kenapa? Kalian berdua saling bertanya tentang diri kalian masing-masing padaku."

"Kukira udah punya pacar. Anaknya baik ya, perasaan selama ini dia jarang deket sama namja. Kirain udah punya pacar." Anak aneh, dan kini aku punya sebuah berita besar, ternyata Minho dan Yooshin saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Rasanya seperti masuk pada sebuah cerita drama hahah..

Tugas dari Mr. Heechul tergeletak di atas mejaku. Aku hanya bisa membaca berulang-ulang tulisan diatasnya. Darimana aku bisa punya uang untuk membeli tiket musium yang harganya tak murah itu. Pandanganku beralih pada keempat namja disamping yang tengah asik tertawa. Apa mereka sudah menerjakan tugas ini? Tapi sepertinya sih belum.

"Kalian udah ngerjain tugas dari Mr. Heechul?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Yang mana?" tanya Minho bingung.

"itu yang kita disuruh pergi ke musium buat mengidentifiksi sebuah karya seni lukis. Jangan bilang kalian lupa!"

"Belum. Tinggal nyari di internet, terus bukti fotonya tinggal datang ke musium ambil foto, selesai," jawab Shi Yoon singkat.

"kalau aku sih gampang. Tinggal nyuruh para yeoja-yeoja itu buatin tugasku, selesaikan? Gratis, nggak capek dan gampang lagi. Cuma bayar pake tanda tangan juga jadi," jawab Minho enteng.

"aku bisa minta bantuan pelayanku untuk ke musium. Jjur aku nggak suka masuk musium. Nah kalo udah ada foto kan tinggal ngerjain tugasnya dirumah," jawab Kyu lebih berbobot kurasa.

"Aku udah selesai. Itu tugas yang mudah, ayahku kan salah satu pemilik musium, jadi gampang. Kalau kamu?" jawab Yesung.

Mereka semua enak karena punya ortu yang kaya, kalau aku? "Belum, masih bingung mau ngerjainnya."

"Ah iya Kaem, kamu suka sama Onew? Perasaan kamu sering liatin dia kalau lagi istirahat. Aku kira kamu suka namja cantik yang namanya Taemin itu," kata Kyu mengangetkan. Sebuah pertanyaan yang jelas membuatku terkejut itu dengan lancarnya keluar dari mulut si evil maknae ditambah dengan senyumannya yang jelas evil. "Aniyo, lagian Onew kayaknya udah punya pacar, sedangkan Taemin cuma sahabat," jawabku gugup.

"Kata siapa Onew udah punya pacar? Masih jomblo gitu kok. Cuma yeoja-yeoja itu aja yang suka ngedeketin dia. Onew itu orangnya baik, cuma dia emang susah bergaul aja," ucap Minho.

Jadi Onew belum punya pacar? Kata Minho anaknya baik pula. Kulihat sekawanan namja yang tengah asik bermain basket dilapangan. Onew sedang bermain dengan temannya, dia kelihatan senang. Lucu saat melihatnya tertawa, matanya yang sipit membuatnya semakin lucu saja. Namun pandanganku kembali tertuju pada tugas dari . Gimana nih? Pake acara lusa dikumpulin lagi. Pasrah adalah satu-satunya cara. Kecuali tiba-tiba ada yang ngasih tiket musium gratis. Lebih baik jalan-jalan keluar nyari udara segar. Yooshin terlihat sedang duduk didepan kelasnya, ya sudah aku memilih untuk istirahat bersamanya saja.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Kulihat namja-namja keren itu terlihat kelelahan. Keringat bercucuran dari dahi mereka, bahkan baju mereka semua pun sangat basah. Sepertinya mereka selesai berlari mengelilingi sekolah. Kudekati tempat mereka berada. "Darimana? Abis mandi disekolah ya? Kok basah banget sih?"

"Aniyo, tadi ada yeoja aneh ngejar-ngejar kita terus, sampe kita muterin satu sekolah," jawab Shi Yoon.

"Iya nih, dia mau minta fotoku. Tapi akunya males, jadi aja. Untung tadi bel masuk bunyi," jawab Minho sembari mengelap tubuhnya yang masih berkeringat.

"Terus kenapa nggak diladenin aja sih?" tanyaku untuk kedua kalianya.

"Kalo Minho kasih, nanti yeoja-yeoja yang lainnya juga pasti mau," jawab si maknae Kyuhyun.

Dasar anak-anak aneh, tapi itulah teman-temanku. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan masuklah seorang namja tampan. Ya, itulah Mr. Kim, _my favorite teacher. _Seperti biasa kita disuruh mencatat dan seperti biasa pula aku menyimpan buku catatanku dilaci dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika membuka laci, didalamnya terselip sebuah amplop berwarna putih. Apa ini? Tanyaku dalam hati. Pelan-pelan kubuka amplop putih itu, isinya adalah sebuah surat dan sebuah TIKET MUSIUM! Dari siap ini? Kulayangkan pandangan ke seisi kelas.

"Kaem kenapa? Kayak orang kebingungan," tanya Shi Yoon yang duduk disebelahku.

"Nggak, Yoon ah kamu tau nggak siapa yang tadi buka-buka laci aku?"

"Entahlah, emang kenapa? Ada yang hilang?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok," jawabku bohong. Kubaca isi suratnya dulu.

_Dear Kaemi,_

_Ini tiket untuk masuk musium. Aku tau kamu lagi butuh kan? Hadiah ini tolong kamu pake ya! Good luck! ^^_

_ Mr. Lead_

Mr. Lead siapa? Kalau aku tau, pasti aku udah bilang makasih. Kulihat tiket itu, ternyata tempatnya nggak terlalu jauh dari dorm, jamnya 8 pagi, okelah.

Esoknya aku berangkat menuju musium, kembali kulihat tiket ditanganku. Siapa orang yang berbaik hati ngasih tiket untuk aku? Saat memasuki musium ternyata Taemin juga sedang berjalan menuju ke musium. Kebetulan nih aku ketemu Taemin. "Hai Taemin, lagi apa? Kebetulan yah kita ketemu disini," sapaku.

"Hai, aku mau ke musium buat ngerjain tugas. Kebetulan ya bisa barengan," balasnya.

"Taem, kamu tau nggak siapa yang _nicknamenya _Mr. Lead?"

Taemin terlihat bingung. "Mr. Lead? Nggak tau tuh. Emang kenapa?"

"Nggak nanya aja," lagi-lagi aku berbohong pada sahabatku.

Kumasuki musium megah itu. Ternyata memang sangat bagus, banyak lukisan-lukisan indah dipajang disana. Saat aku sedang melihat sebuah lukisan Van Gogh, aku merasa seperti ada yang mengawasiku. Kulihat kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat namja imut yang sedang melihatku. Tiba-tiba kurasakan seperti ada tangan yang menyentuh pundakku. Tangan putih yang hangat, saat aku berbalik kulihat namja imut yang tadi kulihat.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_! Kamu Kaemi? Salam kenal, aku Onew, " ucapnya padaku. Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat wajah imutnya sedekat ini denganku. Ternyata wajahnya memang sangat imut, kulitnya pun halus sekali.

"I,iya. Cho neun Kami imnida. Salam kenal juga," jawabku gugup.

"Minho sering cerita tentang kamu, katanya kamu mau kenlaan sama aku," ucapnya lagi. Aishhh! Rasanya mukaku semakin memerah saja, sepertinya mukaku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"_Jinjja? _Ngomong apa aja Minho tentang aku. Dia nggak cerita yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanyaku takut. Jangan-jangan Minho cerita lagi kalau aku suka sama Onew.

"Dia suka cerita kalo punya teman yeoja yang baik. Terus katanya pingin enalan sama aku. Kalau mau, kita bisa ngobrol di cafe depan. Mau nggak?" ajaknya.

Aku ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya, kalau aku pergi bareng Onew, Taemin gimana? Tapi ini kesempatan nggak akan datang 2x. Ya sudahlah, aku bilang ke Taemin aja kalau aku mau ngobrol barenng Onew, pasti dia nggak keberatan.

"Tapi, aku harus ngumpulin tugas ini besok," ucapku.

"Itu masalah gampang, gimana kalau aku yang kerjain? Mau nggak?"

"Mmm... baiklah, tapi aku mau bilang ke temenku dulu ya!" kataku. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Taem, Taem! Aku tadi ketemu Onew dan percaya nggak? Aku diajak ke cafe buat ngobrol sama dia. Jadi nggak apa-apa kan kalau aku tinggalin kamu sendiri? Kamu tau kan aku udah suka sama Onew daridulu," pintaku memelas. Tersirat wajah bimbang diwajah cantiknya, setelah beberapa lama dia pun mengangguk setuju.

Terlihat seorang namja imut tengah berdiri didepan pintu musium. Dia tersenyum saat melihatku yang jelas membuatku gugup setengah mati. "Ayo, aku tau cafe enak disini, kamu nggak ada acara apa-apa kan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Aniyo," jawabku malu-malu.

Sepanjang jalan, entah kenapa mataku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Akhirnya kita pun masuk kedalam sebuah cafe yang cukup besar. Aroma cappucino menyebar diseluruh ruangan. Kita pun duduk dikursi yang langsung mengarah ke jalanan. Onew memesan 2 cappucino untukku dan dia sendiri. Selama beberapa saat kita berdua hanya bisa diam, saat Onew mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Dan kita pun saling bertukar cerita, hingga akhirnya aku diantar pulang olehnya. Onew ternnyata orang yang baik dan juga menyenangkan.

Tapi tanda tanya besar masih ada dalam benakku. Masalah surat dan tiket gratis itu, siapa sih Mr. Lead? Apa mungkin Onew adalah itu sebabnya dia juga ada di musium? Ataukah salah satu dari member genk SKYM?

.

_Annyeonghaseyo!_ Kaemi balik lagi ngebawain fic terbaru. Sebenernya ini fic udah lama Kaemi buat, tapi baru aja dipublish sekarang setelah diperbaiki. Ceritanya cukup membingungkan ya? Ini baru awal banget, masih banyak yang lebih romantis lagi. Hahaha... ya ini adalah fic dengan sudut pandang pertama. Fic berchapter pertama juga yang Kaemi buat, tapi kalau nggak ada yang minta lanjut ceritanya nggak akan Kaemi lanjutin karena ini emang percobaan pertama. Masih banyak kesalahan kata dan juga tulisan, jadi mohon maaf banget. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyain bisa lewat review ataupun DM di twitter aku ya! please review karena masih banyak yang harus saya perbaiki. Happy reading! ^^


End file.
